Music sure can escalate things
by OnyxLenoraTraise
Summary: Being the only one in the tower, you were bored out of your mind and decide to bake a cake for everyone and what better way to move the process along but by listening to music.


Story: Loki x reader (cause why not)

Prompt writing (prompts are in all caps)

(A/N: A shout out to @imaginesoftheheart for allowing me to use a few of her prompts on tumblr.)

Summary: Being the only one in the tower, you were bored out of your mind and decide to bake a cake for everyone and what better way to move the process along but by listening to music.

Disclaimer: Loki nor you belongs to me; nor the image. The story is so mine tho xD.

Song: Cockiness by Rihanna (that's what I was listening to when I started writing this…..ENJOY!)

The music blasted through the kitchen of the tower as (Y/n) was gathering ingredients to make a cake. Everyone was out for the day running errands; even Thor and Loki went out saying something about a brotherly outing or something like that, so they won't be back till the end of the day. So here you were in your boy shorts and (f/c) tank top dancing your ass off and singing whilst mixing the wet ingredients for the cake.

Suddenly one of your favorite Rihanna songs started playing and you couldn't help but sing along

Suck my cockiness, lick my persuasion

Eat my words and thenswallow your pride down, down…."

Yeah you knew what she was singing about but hell, it was a good song, a sexy song and you didn't care, plus no one was around to hear you anyways

"I want you to be my sex slave

Anything that I desire

Be one with my femin-ay

Set my whole body on fire….."

The music pulsed through your body. Your hips swayed from side to side. You felt so alive as you lost yourself into the music.

After the ingredients were mixed together, (y/n) placed it in the cake pan and put it in the already preheated oven and went to make the icing.

"I love it, I love it -I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it -I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it -I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it, I love it when you eat it"

(Y/N) licked the icing sugar from her fingers and continued to sing and dance, completely oblivious of the person leaning against the door watching her intently

"No one can do you the way that I do

Boy, I want (Youuuuuu)…."

Loki's Pov

I returned to the tower annoyed. I should have stayed in my quarters, reading instead of allowing my oaf of a brother to drag me out today. Now I have a headache.

I needed a drink. Midgardian alcohol is not as potent as Asgardian mead but it will have to suffice. A scotch would do. Making my way to the kitchen I stepped out the elevator to hear loud music and someone singing. Leaning again the door, I watched as (y/n) moved around completely unaware of my presence. The way her hips were moving was hypnotic and her voice was that of a siren, totally drawing me in.

When she licked her fingers, images of what that tongue can do to me flooded to mind. Right at that moment I wanted to run my hands on her smooth (s/c) skin and take her right there on the kitchen counter but I resisted my urges.

"No one can do you the way that I do, boy, I want (Youuuuuu)…." When I heard her say those words I nearly lost it. "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I'M TRYING NOT THE KISS YOU RIGHT NOW?

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I'M TRYING NOT THE KISS YOU RIGHT NOW?"

Hearing those words you turned around in shock and saw Loki at the kitchen door watching you with such intensity you thought you'd melt. 'Oh fuck! How much of that did he hear? Wait did he just say what I thought he said?' Chuckling nervously you turned down the music "hey Loki, I didn't expected anyone to come back so soon– ahh how much of the did you see and hear?"

Loki smirked "a lot of it"

The look in his eyes made you feel hot. It was predatory. It was dangerous. Sinful. It made you want to do anything for him. The feelings you had for him was way past mere attraction, you full out wanted him but you didn't know if he felt the same.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO HEAR THAT, heck no one was. Why are you back so soon anyways?" (Y/N) watched as Loki moved from the door and made his way to the bar, taking out a bottle of scotch and pouring himself a drink.

My brother decided it would be best to make jokes that in my opinion wasn't funny and draw a crowd. I wasn't too happy with the unwanted attention and decided to come back here." He said as he sipped his drink, turning around to face you "and I'm ever so curious to know why you feel the need to entice me?"

You could feel your heart hammering away in your chest 'entice him?…but I….. Oh shit…'

The sound of the timer made you jump and you hurried to get the cake out the oven but as you bend down you could feel Loki pressed against your ass, a strong grip on your hips. A squeal left your lips as he spinned you around and pulled you in a heated kiss.

Cake forgotten, the two of you fought for dominance with your tongues which he won. One thing you loved about him is his take-charge attitude. He tasted of scotch and spices, it was addicting. Loki pulled away from you leaving you breathless "I want you (y/n)…let me have you."

If he wasn't holding you at that moment, you would have crumbled to the ground in a raging heap of hormones at his words. You couldn't believe he wanted you, you an ordinary mortal. Looking at him through lust filled eyes you didn't have the strength to deny him anything "please take me."

Loki give you a mischievous grin before gathering you in his arms and transporting you to his bedroom, cake and everything else be damed. Who would have though music could escalte a situation quite like this one?


End file.
